the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshido
Hoshido is a one of the nations in the world of Joe Kubinashi. It was ruled by Manny, Mikoto and Yuga which is become a new main setting of the show takes place in after Mistral was destoryed by Nohr. ??? Relationships with Other Nations ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Known People from Hoshido Royalty ??? ??? ??? Ikona Kubinashi - Late Frist Queen of Hoshido who was killed in Lightning Strike's era before Joe's time Emmanuel Garcia - Frist Lord of Hoshido; former lover of each woman and the Husband of Mikoto. Mikoto Kubinashi Garcia - Queen of Hoshido and the Wife of Manny. ??? Ryoma Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto and Frist Prince of Hoshido. Takumi Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto and Second Prince of Hoshido. Yuga "Gyze" Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto; Third Prince of Hoshido; Third King of Hoshido; Trainer of Sumeragi's Corviknight that was pass it to him and a Raijinto after Sumeragi's death. Rowan "Gyze" Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto and Fourth Prince of Hoshido. Haru "Gyze" Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto and Fifth Prince of Hoshido. Toko "Gyze" Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto and Sixth Prince of Hoshido. Elio Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto and Seventh Prince of Hoshido. ??? Yuki Onna - Manny's Follower who likes her master that capable of doing things for him as while He still a Third Heir of the Nura Clans ??? ??? ??? ??? - Manny's Follower and Sister; Sister-In-Law of Queen Mikoto; Kubinashi's Wife and the Mother of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera and Meroune. Kubinashi - Manny's Follower; Brother-In-Law of Lord Manny; Kejoro's Husband and the Father of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera and Meroune. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Hinoka Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto and Frist Princess of Hoshido. Sakura Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto and Second Princess of Hoshido. Eden "Gyze" Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto and Thrid Princess of Hoshido. Lianna "Gyze" Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto and Fourth Princess of Hoshido. Nika "Gyze" Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto and Fifth Princess of Hoshido. Corrin Bornhail Garcia - Sister from another Mother forsaken her; Daughter of Manny and Mikoto and Sixth Princess of Hoshido. Byleth Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto; Seventh Princess of Hoshido; School Teacher of the Fourth Hero King Joe Kubinashi Buddyfight Academy and the owner of the Bookstore. ??? Retainers Saizo Senju - Ryoma's retainer and the brother of Kaze. Kagero Yuki - Ryoma's retainer Azama Hugin - Hinoka's retainer Setsuna Rose - Hinoka's retainer Hinata Belladonna - Takumi's retainer Oboro Hyūga - Takumi's retainer and sister of Reina Hana Yamanaka - Sakura's restainer Subaki House - Sakura's retainer Kaze Senju - Joe's retainer; clam ninja who give Joe the Power of Overbirthright Arc to make his Joker World deck more powerful and stonger thoughout the series; brother of Saizo. Vegiba Catsnow - Joe's retainer and White Sorcerer who support Joe alongside with Kaze for change the Heart of the Villains that He believe in and stand against Villian Killing before Joe's retainers from Nohr attack him and Kaze. Orochi Odax - Mikoto's retainer Reina Hyūga - Mikoto's retainer and Older sister of Oboro Llew Namikaze - Manny's retainer; not speaking term knight who never speak to his brother Minato again since and He likes talking to follow Hoshidians during working with the Royals and free time. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Other Hoshidians ??? Cabbage Merchant - A Merchant who hates everyone destorying or wrecking his Cabbages every single time. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Former Retainers Hanzo Hatake - Sumeragi's former retainer; Member of the Hatake Clan; Brother of Sakumo; Uncle of Kakashi who oppose Hoshido Third King Yuga's ruling; famed Yuga for the death of late king of Hoshido and leader of his rebellion shadow ninja army and a secondary antagonist in the both series The New Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters and Fire Emblem Fates 2. Former Hoshidians Yuki "Gyze" Garcia Jr. - Mistreated Valeian boy who hurt his own followed Valeians with his anger and ran away from Vale to Hoshido; Vow his revenge over his biological mother's death three years ago by the one who killed her and didn't have a mother in his life. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Gallery Portrait mozu fe14.png Portrait fuga fe14.png Portrait kaden fe14.png Portrait reina fe14.png Portrait hayato fe14.png Portrait subaki fe14.png Portrait hana fe14.png Portrait hinata fe14.png Portrait oboro fe14.png Portrait azama fe14.png Portrait setsuna fe14.png Portrait kagero fe14.png Portrait saizo fe14.png Portrait kaze fe14.png Latest-24.png Latest-13.png Latest-8.png Latest-16.png Latest-17.png Latest-28.png Latest-25.png 91d53b11c5ad6387907fd4cffb2c0c155c13c65a hq.jpg ROB-LightFury-Transparent.png Portrait lianna fewa.png Portrait rowan fewa.png KingYuga.png Portrait sumeragi fe14.png Portrait asugi fe14.png Portrait selkie fe14.png Category:Nations Category:Main Settings Category:Locations Category:Demacian Nation States Category:Republic Demacian States Category:Nation Factions Category:Hoshidians Category:Big Three Nations